


nobody else but me

by discodream



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (but he tries), (meant to be a oneshot but im breaking it into parts), Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Hooker AU, M/M, Riku is Oblivous, Sora Is a Minx, and summaries, listen im bad at tags, vanitas & riku friendship, vanitas is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discodream/pseuds/discodream
Summary: Riku picks up a hitchhiker, and oh, no. Not a hitchhiker. He'll take, The Love of My Life, for 500.
Relationships: Riku & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. i.

**i.**

Vanitas had a smile that made him feel self-conscious. He knew it showed on his face, because he would always go quiet for a minute, just staring at him with impassive eyes.

“I’m not sorry, Riku,” Vanitas didn’t smile though, he smirked, “you need to get laid. Just look how you’re watching me. You’re about to pounce.”

“Please,” Riku said, “just stop while you’re ahead.”

“I’m not right?”

“No, you’re gross.”

“I can fuckin' admit to be both.”

Riku stared at him for a long time, a look that pretty much said, _no, you're just gross_. Vanitas just laughed in his face before taking a swig of his beer.

They were at a bar a couple miles away from their usual local hangout spots. It was the sort of place that was new and seemed to catch all the attention, bringing in college students, boomers, and the occasional group of fake id-ers. Riku didn’t understand at first why they had needed to go, because there was nothing _wow_ about the place; in terms of looks, it was like a regular hipster bar with Christmas lights and obnoxious music that spoke volumes for ‘I wish I lived in that time’. He truly had consistently rebuffed Vanitas to the point he couldn’t anymore, and now quietly, he was on his third beer, watching some couple drunkenly make out a couple of tables away.

Vanitas had caught him doing that earlier, and that’d been where his shit-eating smirk arrived with a neat comment.

“You do realize I wasn’t looking at you,” Riku said, “I was actually looking at the bartender cozing up with a creep that just walked in.”

Riku eventually figured why they had really come over here. Vanitas was the sort to keep things under wraps, and because of that, think he was one step ahead of everyone else. Like they weren’t best friends, Riku wanted to roll his eyes. It was almost annoying how obvious his crush for the said bartender was, especially with how he was in some of their classes. The paralyzed look on Vanitas’ face did nothing for him—Riku had already gotten that satisfaction earlier, after ordering the beers from the shy bartender.

“Fuck you,” Vanitas said, “He isn’t.”

“He is.”

“I said he fucking isn’t and you aren’t going to make me turn around.”

Riku shrugged, “Then suffer.”

Vanitas liked to act like he didn’t like anyone. If that was true, then what were they doing, being friends for almost ten plus years? And when it came to crushes, well. Riku was watching firsthand how he was handling it; Vanitas would rather get run over by a truck than puke his heart out, at least most of the time.

“I didn’t bring you here for this.”

“I thought we were just hanging out, making fun of me not getting laid,” Riku feigned innocence, “I just wanted you to tell me how you’re getting some.”

Vanitas just held the beer to his lips, watching him carefully.

“Don’t kill me now.” Riku smiled.

“...Since when did you know?”

“Would me telling you really make you feel any better right now?”

“Jesus, you’re fucking annoying.”

“Especially when I’m not getting laid,” Riku mentioned again, “Aren’t I acting like someone we know?”

Vanitas regarded him for a moment, his eyes flashing something wild, and for once, something unpredictable. Riku stared back with his smile still in place, but gentler now. This was what they did, and it was how their friendship lasted for years—one up’ing the other until one of them actually got up and did something seemingly untoppable.

And Vanitas did exactly that.

His chair screeched when he got up, not even pausing to spare Riku another glance as he turned to walk over to the bar. There he went, and then there was the bartender smiling courteously at Vanitas when he sat down in front of him.

“Off he goes,” Riku said in a mumbly voice, “…and off I go.”

//

To say he was somewhat lost at the beginning of trying to find his way home wouldn’t be a lie. Vanitas had drove them there and Riku was dumb enough to be on his phone the whole time, deleting text after text of what-have-you’s asking for a coffee, or a night together (it was Vanitas’ prank by setting him up with a grindr account and putting his phone number on the profile). His phone was still pinging, but he wasn’t lost anymore, turning to an unfamiliar street with Google Maps telling him it was okay to.

As he approached the crosswalk, the red light came up and he slowed down. It was frigid out tonight. He could see the faint vapor of his headlights in front of him. He could also see someone further up ahead, their thumb up as they outstretched their arm. Riku tried not to grimace. He was already feeling like a dick thinking about ignoring the hitchhiker.

So of course, that’s not what he did. The light turned green.

He slowed his car down, headlights lighting up the person by the curb. It was a guy his age, to his surprise, and he was waving excitedly as Riku stopped completely beside him, watching him from the passenger window. He rolled it down.

“Hey,” he said, “You need a ride home?”

“Oh,” the guy paused, “well, I wouldn’t mind. It’s too cold tonight!”

Riku raised a brow at the weird thank you (he’d decided he was going to take it as that) and unlocked the passenger door, letting the guy clamber inside in _brrs_ , and _wow, it’s so warm in here!_

He was really cute.

That, if Riku was honest, was his first thought when he saw him. And now next to him, inside his car, he felt his cheeks get warm as azure eyes crinkled gratefully his way.

“Sora,” the guy introduced himself, “I promise I don’t live too far from here.”

“It’s fine,” Riku saw he wasn’t even wearing a jacket, “There’s a blanket in the back if you want—”

Sora apparently, didn’t waste time.

He quickly turned around with an excited hum, body contorting awkwardly as he reached for the fleece-lined heaven. Riku let his eyes trail, taking in the ripped jeans and black crew-neck (that looked a bit more like a crop top). For a moment he didn’t even realize how uncomfortable he felt. Until, with the way Sora sat, Riku saw he had a navel piercing.

Okay, now he felt really uncomfortable.

“Can’t find it?” Riku found his voice to speak, “I can get it.”

“Nah, I got it now,” Sora said, “It was under your bookbag.”

And with that, Sora sat right again, bundled in a thick blanket that smelled like Riku’s shampoo. On rushed days, he’d use it as a head towel. Weird to see a hot stranger in it now.

“So,” Riku looked away, “The address?”

Sora told him, and so he put the car back in drive, moving away from the curb. So both of them lived fairly close to each other; it was luck.

After a _comfortable_ silence, (Riku trying to not feel guilty for already making weird fanfictions in his head about the guy, and Sora giggling softly at his phone) they had stopped in front of another red light. Riku tried to stare straight ahead but his eyes fluttered, hearing Sora’s soft laugh again.

Even his laugh was cute. Who’da thought?

“You’re really nice,” Sora broke him from his daydream, “You didn’t have to do this.”

Riku looked at him and the brunette smiled gently at him. _I’m glad I did_ , was what he wanted to say, but that felt too creepy.

“I wouldn’t want to be stuck out in this cold,” he shrugged, “It’s no problem.”

Sora had just smiled wider at him, and Riku couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. The light turned green and colored Sora in emerald, just as he was opening his mouth, his lips wrapped around words that Riku didn’t hear as he continued driving again.

“Free blow for you then."

Riku was thinking about the newfound fact Sora had a dimple, and not at what Sora himself had just said. It would make sense then seconds later when the brunette threw quizzed eyes at him and Riku had to look at him sideways, raising a brow. Was he thinking out loud?

“What’s up?”

“So you didn’t hear me,” Sora chuckled, “Now I’m too shy to say it again.”

Riku continued to drive with a perplexed face. “Sorry. I got lost in thought for a sec. Tell me.”

“Nope.”

“C’mon.”

“You’ll find out when we reach my place,” Sora hugged the blanket closer to himself shyly, “I’ll just say I don’t do this for everyone, especially on a dry night like this.”

“What,” Riku let out a laugh, “I don’t get it, just tell me.”

Sora stayed quiet, blanket over his mouth now. Riku could only glance at him for a second, catching how cute he looked like that. That word. It kept coming up more times than he was used to. Should he do something about it? Be like Vanitas and just gung-ho it?

Riku waited for a moment and then he said it.

“...Tease.”

Sora looked at him and Riku pretended like he didn’t just throw himself out here in rainbow and clown makeup. He kept staring ahead, eyes on the road.

He realized that he was barely breathing until he heard Sora giggle beside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors;; comment, if you read! they make me happy ;-;  
> 


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhat explicit chapter. be warned, if that's not for you. apologies in advance for any errors.

**ii.**

It was an apartment building a few blocks from his house. Riku wanted to double park at the front of it, but Sora had shaken his head a little, saying something about not being comfortable with that. Riku didn’t understand, but he still drove around back without a word, feeling inwardly bewildered.

The back of the building looked more like a trash dumping ground, litter cans everywhere.

“Yeah,” Sora said, “right here is fine.”

“It’s pretty dark,” Riku didn’t turn off the ignition, the only light around them was from the interior of the car, “are you okay going inside from here?”

Sora didn’t say anything for a minute, but he shifted in his seat, letting the blanket roll off him. Riku was re-treated to the vision of Sora’s arms, stomach and thighs, and he felt like saying something, just to kill the silence or maybe re-calibrate himself. He stopped himself though, embarrassed.

“You can turn off the lights,” Sora smiled at Riku, seeing his brows furrowing, “I kind of don’t like doing it with them on. Sorry.”

“What?”

“The lights…”

“What about them?” Riku asked, surprised.

“Well, y’know people can see,” Sora said, “and it’ll ruin it all for me and you both, and I know you don’t want that. You’re really sweet bringing me home, so I wanna repay you without a dumb interruption coming in between.” Sora smiled further, moving sideward in his seat, “Is that okay?”

He placed a hand on Riku’s thigh.

“Okay,” Riku said, exhaling, “I clearly don’t know what the fuck is going on here.” _But I like it._

Sora titled his head. “You don’t?” He squeezed his hand now around Riku’s thigh, and it felt good in more ways Riku couldn’t believe. He watched Sora with his mouth open, and suddenly the lighting above them dimmed; the car had been put in park for too long. The timing couldn’t be more perfect, and Sora must’ve noticed because he let out a light laugh.

“I think even the car knows what’s going on here.”

“My car is older than me,” Riku was trying not to stare at Sora’s cheeky smile and his soft lips, “it knows everything ‘xcept how to tell me what’s wrong with it.”

Sora was watching him, his eyes half-closed and his hand beginning to lazily rub Riku’s thigh. Riku knew seduction when he saw it, and he knew when he liked to see it. (In summary, his dick was getting half hard.)

“Seriously, I…I’m not sure what the hell is happening.”

“Riku,” Sora whispered, and it did nothing but make him clench his jaw, “Did you pick me up thinking I was a hitchhiker?”

“You make it sound like a crime.” Riku said quietly.

“It’s just, you’re even more sweeter than I thought you were.”

“It’s okay. You can say I’m stupid.”

Sora smiled, “Nah,” and he reached over, touching the side of Riku’s face, almost like he’d done it many times, “I rather suck you off instead.”

Everything went to a full-stop. Riku sat there for a moment, barely registering what Sora just said as the shock was making his heart hammer. His hands had slackened from the wheel, and he brought himself to at least shift in his seat, wanting to face Sora correctly. The brunette’s hand didn’t drop, so Riku took it in his own, leading it down.

Sora’s ever-present friendly smile fell.

“Hey,” he said quietly, “are you straight?”

Riku stared at his concerned eyes.

“No, I’m not,” Riku said, “I just…this isn’t...”

“I can’t still repay you?” Riku paused and Sora forced a smile, “If you don’t want to, it’s okay, but I’d feel better if I paid you back.”

“You don’t have to pay me for doing you a favor.”

“The favor’s all mine though,” Sora whispered, looking at Riku with hopeful eyes, (it was ridiculously adorable and Riku had to fight to urge to look away), “I promise you won’t regret it.”

“See, that’s just it,” Riku said, “I’m regretting something about this already.”

The hurt that quickly flashed in Sora’s eyes was almost tangible, and Riku didn’t either miss the slight jerk back in response. He had to fix what he said quick, because it wasn’t what he meant.

“Wait—”

“If I’m not your type, that’s,” Sora was looking away, “that’s fine. I was already thinking something along that anyway.”

Riku shook his head, edging closer to Sora’s seat, “No, that’s not it.”

“Then, what is it?”

“This is…different.”

Sora didn’t understand, so he pouted and tucked his hands between his thighs, “You’re sweet, but confusing, Riku,” He leaned back in his seat, “And I’m cold again.”

“So put on the blanket,” Riku said softly, “And let me explain.”

Sora was looking at him with his head lazily thrown back and his warm azure eyes. Despite sounding disheartened, he still had on a certain face that Riku was beginning to like more than anything else. Sora had bit his lip playfully, and raised his brows, “I want you to show me instead. I’ll get warmer that way.”

“Two birds in one stone, huh.” Riku murmured.

“We’re finally on the same page,” Sora grinned, “I like that.”

Riku was quiet, his leg propped awkwardly in his seat as he continued to watch Sora tentatively. He felt like he was being stupid about this. Did it show on his face? He snorted inwardly, raising a brow at Sora in challenge, “What else do you like?”

“You letting something happen.”

“Alright,” Riku said, “Not stopping it.” Was he being stupid about this, acting like a prude? He fixed himself properly in his seat before reaching over, moving the center console a bit to the back seat.

Sora watched him, “Riku.”

“That’s my name.”

“Could it be,” Sora began, and then he shook his head, “I was wondering maybe after this, we can keep contact. Like, be friends?”

Riku paused what he was doing, just in time to see Sora then half get up from his seat—his naval piercing glinting, the light air of fruity scent hitting him, half-lidded eyes getting close, and soft brown hair tickling his lips—Sora had bent one leg over, now straddling him quick and with ease. Riku felt gutted, so, so fast.

His eyes were trained on Sora’s neck as his heart hammered and his dick began to thrum. He felt Sora stare into him knowing exactly how he felt. It explained his satisfied grin.

“What do you think about that?” Sora whispered.

“What—what do I think about what?” Sora had a very faint birthmark on his neck, also, where should he put his hands?

“Us being friends…because you’re so nice, Riku, giving me a ride home,” Sora encircled his arms around Riku’s neck, “I bet you treat everyone just as nice, huh?”

Riku tentatively encircled his hands around Sora’s waist in response, shyly bringing him much closer. His ears burned when his forehead met Sora’s collarbone, and he heard that cute laugh above him.

“This isn’t what I usually do, I’ll tell you,” Sora said, “but for Riku, I can do this.”

“…I like when you say my name,” It was also doing wonders for his dick, and Riku could guess Sora felt that as the truth, “can…can you keep it saying it?”

Sora hummed and smiled, reaching a hand to bring up Riku’s chin. Their eyes met, pleasure blown into their irises and exposed for each other to see. Riku was really trying not to be shy, or act like a virgin, but it was impossible when Sora gazed at him in almost playful confidence. The brunette smiled wider as he felt Riku tightened his hold around his waist, almost protectively.

“Riku,” Sora said, “Riku, Riku, Riku…”

Just hugging someone shouldn’t feel this good. He didn’t understand it.

Riku felt Sora’s body completely relax against him, pressing closer and flusher against him. He tried hard not to think about how soft Sora felt on his lap, so his eyes fluttered, and he knitted his brows, determined to focus on Sora’s voice instead.

“Riku, Riku…” Sora was looking at him with glazed eyes, “Can you guess what I’m thinking?”

He could guess, because he was thinking the same thing too. Maybe it was because they were staring into each other’s souls like their life depended on it, and subtly, grinding on each other like shy teenage horndogs; overall, the message had been quite clear. He also guessed that maybe showing Sora was better than saying it.

Riku moved forward and claimed Sora’s soft lips.


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the summary up eheh. hurrah for riku and vanitas friendship! and angsty riku going through the gigs.

iii.

It’d been three weeks since Riku made out with a cute guy named Sora, who he thought was a hitchhiker, and who Sora had probably thought that he was a john, because Sora himself, was a prostitute, and Riku at the time didn’t understand it, and even entertained the idea that his leg was being pulled for a time until Sora said, no, I pretty much am what you _don't_ want to think I am, anyway, let me suck you off for free (but that'd never happened); Riku just made out with Sora until he realized, this was going way too fast, and that he just couldn’t anymore, even when he was being pulled by the arm to get out of the car, with Sora whispering for them to go up to his place and it was-- _jesus_ , Riku had wanted to so, so bad, but—this was _too_ just different, weird, even—as much as he’d really liked Sora, he never moved this fast, and one night stands had never been his thing—so he had to tell him, with eyes scrunched shut in self-control, and with an almost painful hard-on, that no, Sora, _I can’t._

So how would he even begin explain Vanitas this?

“Can you tell me just what the fuck is going on with you?” Vanitas threw the towel, literally, after he finished drying some cups. They were closing up shop at their barista part-time job. “Fess the fuck up already or I swear to God, I’ll smash your face in.”

“Your threats stopped working for me when I was five.” Riku sighed.

“Uh-huh,” Vanitas goaded, “keep going: say when I didn’t actually go through with them, ever.”

“I don’t want another mess to clean up, Van.”

“Well, you’re the mess I’m cleaning up right now! Have you fucking seen yourself?”

Riku had, and he knew he absolutely looked like total shit. Most specifically: the kind where you step on and lift the foot to just stare at it in disgust.

“I’m fine,” He took the towel from Vanitas’ side, going over to his counter side to give a wipe, “And since did you care this much anyway?”

Vanitas stared and then crossed his arms, “I don’t, actually.”

“See? So,” Riku gave him his back, “Fuck off.”

“Oh-kay dipshit, that’s it!” Vanitas almost bolted, crossing over and yanking him by his work collar, and Riku reflexively, moved backwards fast, making sure Vanitas’ back hit the counter behind him. “Fuck!”

“Let me go, stupid!”

“You fucking let go!"

“Of the towel?!”

Vanitas rolled his eyes in mixture of exasperation and pain, “Dumbass! Of what the fuck is keeping you!”

Riku felt Vanitas connect a knee to his lower back, emphasis for the fact that he wasn’t playing, and that’d there be no getting out of this whatsoever. He grunted, feeling another tug at his collar and at this, raised his hands in defeat, leaning his weight off of him. 

Vanitas threw him off, quickly shooting a glance at the counter behind him. The cup with once steaming milk they forgotten to throw out had spilled, and was making a neat mess on the floor. He connected his eyes to Riku then, who looked straight at him blankly.

“Remember when I said I don’t want another mess to clean up?”

“Yeah, but this fucking happened because of you. So fucking emotional over what…” Vanitas said, “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Still not a reason to fight, though.”

“I don’t give a fuck about what you think is a good reason or not,” Vanitas walked over, snatching the towel from his hands, “you’ve been friends for me for how many years now. When the fuck you going to get used to it?”

Riku stared at him for a long time, watching him crouch down and soak the mess up. His eyes didn’t stray from him even when he reached an arm over to his side, lifting the dishwater bucket from the counter, and setting it by Vanitas.

Vanitas ignored him.

Riku felt bad. He didn’t deny it. Even considering how Vanitas was, his abrasive, even confrontational personality, let it be said he always ended up telling Riku anything he was going through. Granted, Riku would always find out, one way or the other, like that stupid crush he had on the bartender, but it was a big point enough to say that Vanitas would either always admit or confess. So Riku understood why he was pissed. He wasn’t treating Vanitas with the same respect he would give him.

“Hey.” He finally spoke.

Vanitas was silent a moment, still wiping at the floor. The sounds around them were loud, the hums of fridges and the traffic from outside the coffee shop. Riku sighed, and Vanitas looked up.

“I won’t ask again,” he said, in all seriousness, “I seriously won’t. Fuck I care if this shit ends up chewing you up inside.”

Riku crossed his arms, “Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“I’ll tell you.”

Vanitas looked at him carefully. “Yeah?”

Riku nodded, confirming that he wasn’t bullshitting.

A sadistic grin slowly stretched on Vanitas’ face. “Then, I’ll make the tea.”

//

If anything, after all was said and done, and Riku explained of what he could, Vanitas’ grin got even wider—hell, it looked _proud_.

“Well, shit, Riku,” he edged closer to the table, and Riku just took a sip of his tea, quiet, “I never knew you to be the fucking type.”

“And what type is that exactly?”

“To pick up a prostitute.”

Riku shut his eyes in silent mercy, almost like he had expected this, “I told you I didn’t—”

“I know, I know,” Vanitas waved a hand, “but, if you think about it, that is what you technically did.”

“…I guess.”

They sat in silence for a while. The coffee shop’s lights were mostly off save for the bulb above them. Anyone passing by would see them through the window, with their barista aprons still on but their coats by their side. But no one did pass; it was nearly eleven at night, the shop closed at least two hours earlier.

There was nothing else to explain, or tell. Riku, unconsciously, had been gazing at the window and watching the three, or four cars that would slowly pass in their quiet neighborhood. When he trailed his eyes back to Vanitas, yellow eyes had already been staring at him almost warmly. Vanitas was smiling at him.

Riku smiled back, incredibly tempted to point it out the moment, but deciding against it.

They eventually locked up the shop, zipping up their coats and walking up to Riku’s car. Vanitas had his own, but since they had worked the same shift today, giving one another a ride saved gas. They got inside the car and Vanitas automatically turned on the radio, his favorite rock station playing familiar music.

“So.”

“So?” Riku raised a brow at Vanitas, who had his feet up on the dashboard. “Also, can you not?”

“Shut up and drive.”

And so he did. Why’d he bother saying anything, he didn’t know, because Van would do this every time.

“So,” Vanitas started again, “I wanna ask something.”

“I already don’t like this.” Riku said.

“And I care because?"

“What a friend.”

Vanitas grinned ferally, “Was it here, in my seat, where you guys made out?”

Riku almost crashed the car.

//

He dropped Vanitas home after cursing him out and Vanitas dying of laughter the whole way. This was why Riku never told him anything too personal—because he’d get teased for it for weeks and weeks to come. It honestly wasn’t worth it—he should’ve just gotten his face pummeled in instead.

Riku got inside his apartment, nearly tripping over textbooks he’d thrown on the floor rushing to work earlier that day. He'd almost slept in after spending the whole night studying for an exam that actually wasn’t at least a week from now. Call him smart. He sighed, slugging them up and throwing them on his beat up coffee table.

He felt exhausted. He needed a shower and sleep, asap.

Stripping off his coat and throwing it on the coach, Riku quickly went about his business, heading to his messy room and peeling off his black long sleeve, and letting it fall to the floor. Toned chest and arms were exposed, and pink nipples turned hard at the cold air of room. He winced, wondering when the heat was going to turn on.

He absently heard his phone buzz, but he ignored it with a grimace. It was definitely Vanitas sending him shit. Riku walked to the shower, absentmindedly doing his routine where he’d take a hairband and tie his bangs up. He needed a hair cut, he would always think. Not like he liked his hairstyle just as it was anyway.

Riku got in the shower welcoming the hot water spraying all over, and he closed his eyes, letting a deep sigh rumble off him. There was just one thing he didn’t tell Vanitas. And he’d probably realize that Riku didn’t and ask tomorrow for the rest of what happened, but truth was—Riku opened his eyes, titling his neck—he hated remembering.

He had given Sora his number, because Sora said he wanted to stay in contact. Riku tried to be as calm about it as he could, despite wanting to just ravage him right then and there, but Sora—Sora didn’t seem to get it maybe. He had looked at Riku like he’d been totally rejected. Maybe Riku had looked too calm. He’d been told that.

After Sora had typed Riku’s number in his contacts, he left the car without a word, almost slamming the door.

And now it’s been three weeks.

Riku inhaled, feeling himself get a little hot. He regretted that stupid choice he made. He should’ve had just…what? Betray himself in place for an impulsive desire? 

His mind drifted as his heart conflicted with going back in time:

_Sora’s smile, so friendly, yet so seductive—looking right at him, so close—their lips had just a couple inches from each other, a string of saliva connecting them. Riku had stared at him in heady lust, and Sora had just huffed a smile at him, before leaning closer, pressing warm soft lips against his and kissing him all over again—_

_“Riku.”_

Riku gripped the shower wall, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Sora…”

It was steamy in the bathroom now, warm fog dusting over the mirror and air. Riku blinked the wet water from his eyelashes, his cheeks red, almost burnt, and his teeth biting his lower lip. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about him.

 _Sora's smooth, lean stomach with a belly piercing, and, even in the dark, he had seen the slight tent from his pants as he rolled his hips on Riku's_ \--

Riku gasped, letting himself get carried away in the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know i have the chapters to six, but i might stretch it a bit longer? who knows dfjsfkjd leave a comment? *gets on knees* just One crumb,  
> 


End file.
